Summer´s Secret
by Archie Alert
Summary: Summer hat ein schreckliches Geheimnis und keiner kann ihr helfen, oder?
1. Default Chapter

**Summer´s Secret**

**Kapitel 1**

"Sei leise, kleine Schlampe!" schrie ein betrunkener, wütender Mann.  
"Bitte, Daddy, nicht!" weinte eine junge Frau in Not.

Aber es war für sie nichts neues. So war es schon immer. Ihr Vater würde betrunken nach Hause kommen und sie schlagen. Ihr Name war Summer Roberts und für die meißten Leute war sie die Eis-Prinzessin, das Party-Girl. Aber tief in ihrem innern war sie ein einsames Mädchen, dass von ihrem Vater regelmäßig geschlagen wurde. Sie war einsam. Ihre Mutter hat sie als kleines Kind verlassen. Sie lebte mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Stiefmutter zusammen, nein, Stiefschlampe wäre das richtige Wort. Summer hasste sie, beide, ihren Vater, weil er sie immer schlug und die Stiefschlampe, weil sie nichts dagegen unternahm. Sie grinste immer nur zufrieden, wenn Summer einen neuen blauen Fleck davon trug. Wie gern würde Summer es ihnen heimzahlen, einfach zurückschlagen. Sie hate es sich schon oft vorgestellt, doch sie konnte es nicht.  
Aber keiner wusste, wer sie wirklich war, oder was mit ihr passierte. Nichtmal ihre beste Freundin Marissa. Für jeden war sie das perfekte Mädchen, mit dem perfekten Leben.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Summer mit schmerzen auf. Ihr Körper tat weh, und sie konnte jeden einzelnen Knochen spüren.  
Die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht kamen zurück.

Flashback

_"Nein, Daddy, bitte hör auf!"  
"Sei leise" schrie Neil Roberts und trat ihr in die Rippen._

Flashback Ende

Ihr Vater verletzte sie niemals dort, wo es sichtbar war, oder es nicht schnell heilen würde.Wirklich großmütig von ihm, dachte Summer.  
Heute waren sie und Marissa zum shoppen verabredet. Sie wollte absagen, aber das würde man von ihr nicht erwarten, also konnte sie nicht.  
"Also, auf zur Mall" sagte Summer mit einer leicht Sarkastischen Stimme.  
Sie entschiedet sich, ein Pinkes Top und Designer Jeans anzuziehen. Sie trug eine Sonnenbrille, um den Schmerz in ihren Augen zu verdecken.  
Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater arbeitete, so musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen, ihm zu begegnen. Als sie sich fertig machte, klingelte das Telefon.  
"Hey, Summ, bist du fertig?" drang Marissa´s Stimme durch das Telefon.  
"Klar, Coop, bin in einer Sekunde da."  
"Klasse, bis gleich! Bye."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summer´s Secret**

**Kapitel 2**

"Summ, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Marissa schaute sie fragend an. "Du siehst so abwesend aus."  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung." Summer versuchte zu lächeln, aber allein der Gedanke daran schmerzte, so dass sie es schnell wieder aufgab.  
"Also?" Marissa hielt sich ein Kleid vor den Körper und wartete auf Summer´s Meinung.  
"Sieht gut aus." sagte sie nur knapp, denn zu viel mehr Wörtern war sie einfach nicht imstande.  
Marissa legte das Kleid zurück und schaute sie fragend an "Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"  
"Ja. Es ist nur... ich habe einfach schlecht geschlafen." Erwiderte Summer, die keine Lust hatte, Marissa die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.  
"Oh. Dann solltest du vielleicht nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen, damit du morgen zur Modenschau fit bist." sie lächelt Summer mit ihrem typischen Marrisa-Lächeln an, welches jeden aufmuntern musste.  
Summer war froh, dass sie endlich nach Hause konnte und fertigte ihr Gespräch schnell ab: "Ja, du hast wohl Recht."  
Summer ging zu Marissa und sie umarmten sich mit einer Hand. Summer zuckte leicht zusammen, als Marissa´s Hand ihre Rippen berührte, denn sie fühlte immer noch wie sie schmerzten.

Summer betrat die Einfahrt der Roberts. Das Auto ihres Vater´s stand dort. Also entschloss sie sich, den Hintereingang der in die Küche führte, zu benutzen.  
Als sie die Küche betrat, musste sie daran denken, wie es war, als ihre Mutter noch mit ihnen zusammen in diesem Haus gewohnt hatte.

Flashback - 10 Jahre zuvor

_Die Tür öffnet sich und Summer´s Dad tritt ein.  
"Daddy, Daddy, du bist wieder zuhause!" die kleine Summer rennt auf ihn zu.  
Sie gehen gemeinsam in die Küche und Summer sitzt auf dem Arm ihres Vaters, wie sie es immer durfte.Das hatte ihr immer besonders viel Spaß gemacht. Summer´s Mutter stand dort und kochte. Ihre leibliche Mutter.  
Sie war wunderschön. Summer war ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sie hatte das Lächeln, die Haare, die Gesichtsprägungen, einfach alles von ihrer Mutter, darauf war sie sehr stolz._

Flashback Ende

Summer´s Mutter. Sie vermisste sie sehr. Aber gleichzeitig hasste sie sie auch. Sie hatte Summer verlassen. Für ihren Tennis-Lehrer. Einfach so. In all den Jahren hat sie sich nicht gemeldet. Kein Anruf, kein Brief. Nichtmal eine Karte zum Geburtstag. Sie hat sie mit ihrem Vater allein gelassen. Im Stich gelassen.  
Summer spürte, wie ihre Tränen ihre Wangen runterliefen. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab hinter sich ab. Wie sie es so oft tat.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Summer wachte auf. Sie war heute mit Marissa und Luke im Café verabredet, danach wollten sie gemeinsam zur Modenschau fahren.  
Sie zog sich schnell an und verließ das Haus, sie wollte möglichst wenig Zeit mit ihrem Vater verbringen.

Summer blickte in den Himmel, die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht.  
Sie saß draußen vor dem Café und trank eine Cola.  
Die warme, salzige Sommerluft wehte durch ihr Haar. Sie schob ihre Sonnenbrille ins Haar und atmete tief ein. Sie liebte das. Die salzige Luft erinnerte sie an füher, als sie mit ihren Eltern am Strand spazieren spazieren ging.

Flashback

_Summer geht mit ihren Eltern am Wasser entlang._

_Sie geht in der Mitte, ihre Eltern, jeweils eine Hand von Summer haltend, außen._

_Summer lacht. Ihre Mutter lacht. Ihr Vater lacht._

Flashback Ende

Da Summer spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen, verwarf sie diese Gedanken schnell wieder, setzte ihre Sonnenbrille zurück auf ihre Nase und wandte sich wieder ihrem Getränk zu.  
"Na toll. Schon lau warm!" dachte sie, als sie an der Cola nippte.  
"Hey, Summer." sie hörte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken.  
"Marissa, Luke! Da seid ihr ja endlich!"  
"Ja, Luke hat mal wieder getrödelt." sie schaute Luke schelmisch an."Also, bist du bereit?"  
"Ja, klar." Summer stand vom Stuhl auf und legte das Geld für die Cola auf den Tisch.

"Nun, wer ist das?" fragte Summer. Sie schaute zu dem blonden Jungen rüber, der der an der Bar stand.  
"Ich weiss nicht, der Cousin, der Poolboy?" Marissa musste lachen.  
"Ich werde es schon rausfinden." die Blicke von Summer und des fremden Jungens trafen sich.

Im Umkleidebreich herschte großes Gedrängel. Überall liefen Mädchen umher oder machten sich bereit, für ihren Auftritt.  
Gleich war Summer dran, sie begab sich vor den Laufsteg.  
"Hey Summ! Viel Glück!" Marissa stand hinter ihr.  
Summer murmelte nur noch ein "Danke" und ging los.  
Sie ging bis zum Ende des Laufsteges, lächelte den Zuschauern zu, vollführte eine Drehung  
und ging zurück, hinter den Vorhang, die ganze Zeit darauf bedacht, nicht zu stolpern.  
Als sie vom Laufsteg trat, wurde sie bereits wieder von Marissa begrüßt."Das war klasse, Summer! Gut, gleich bin ich an der Reihe. Wir treffen uns dann bei Holly´s Party, ich fahre mit Luke, ok?"  
"Gut, bis dann."


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

"Nun, Holly, vielmehr ihre Eltern, stellen uns ihr Haus zur Verfügung. Als Belohnung.  
Also, wenn du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit brauchst." Summer nickte mit ihrem Kopf in die Richtung des Jeeps. Sie schaute dem fremden Jungen nochmal in seine tiefen, blauen Augen und ging dann zum Wagen.

Summer betrat Holly´s Haus. Sie versuchte, Marissa zu erspähen, aber das war bei all den Jugendlichen gar nicht mal so einfach. Schließlich hatte sie aber doch Glück und erspähte Marissa bei Holly und einigen anderen Mädchen.  
"Hey Coop!" Summer geselte sich zu ihnen."Sieh mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe."  
Summer mochte eigentlich keine Party´s. Sie mochte es lieber, alleine zu Hause zu sein und etwas zu lesen, als pausenlos von irgendwelchen betrunkenen Idioten zu hören, wie "hammermäßig" sie doch aussehe und wie gerne sie sie mal "flachlegen" wollen.  
Und so ähnlich erging es ihr jetzt. Sie stand bei einer Gruppe von Wasserpolo Spielern, und musste ihren Stupiden Story´s zuhören, was sie doch wieder fürn "ne geile Mieze" hatten oder was sie "für´n geilen Stoff" geraucht haben.  
Nach einer Weile hatte Summer genug und ging auf die Terasse, sie hätte es keine Sekunde länger dort drin ausgehalten.

Sie durchschritt die Tür und erblickte jemanden, der ihr glatt ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.  
"Hi" Summer ging auf den blonden Jungen zu, dessen Name sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie ihr auffiel.  
"Hi" entgegnete er.  
"So, wie heisst du eigentlich?"  
"Ryan."  
"Ich bin Summer. Nun, willst du vielleicht mit mir ein bischen am Strand entlang gehen?" Summer konnte nicht fassen, dass sie das wirklich gefragt hatte.  
"Sicher."

Es war gegen 22.00 Uhr. Der Mond schien auf das Meer, das sich in langsamen Wellen hin und her bewegte.  
Der Wind zerszauste die Haare von zwei Gestalten, die am Wasser entlang spazieren gingen und sich unterhielten.  
"Und deine Mutter hat dich einfach so rausgeschmissen?" Summer konnte es nicht fassen.  
"Ja."  
"Das muss ziemlich hart für dich sein."  
"Naja, ich vermisse sie nicht. Wir hatten noch nie eine starke Beziehung. Es war mehr so, als ob wir Bekannte wären, die in einer WG wohnten." Summer sah ihm in die Augen."Aber, sie ist meine Mutter."  
Sie gingen eine Weile still nebeneinander her, der kalte Sand fühlte sich schön unter ihren nackten Füßen an. Sie haben ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, da sich so besser laufen ließ.  
"Und, was ist mit deiner Familie?" Ryan durchbrach die Stille. Er konnte spüren, dass sie sich schwertat zu antworten."Tut mir leid, du musst nicht..."  
"Nein, ist schon gut." Summer lächelte ihn an. "Meine Mutter ist vor 6 Jahren mit meinem Tennis-Lehrer weggegangen. Und kurze Zeit später hat mein Vater seine neue Freundin geheiratet..." Summer hatte alle Mühe, nicht zu weinen.  
Ryan legte seinen Arm um Summer´s Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich ran.  
"Ist schon ok, wenn du weinen musst, dann weine..." Ryan flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.  
Summer fiel auf, dass er eine sehr beruhigende Stimme hatte.  
Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich aufeinander zu, Summer konnte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren.  
Summer wollte ihn küssen, sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine, zuerst hart, aber nach einer Zeit immer sanfter. Seine Lippen fühlten sich zart, aber auch zugleich voller Power. Sie gin mit ihrem Kopf ein bischen höher und knabberte leicht an seiner Oberlippe.  
Ihre Lippen trennten sich. Sie hätte es nicht gedacht, aber nach einer langen Zeit fühlte sie sich nicht mehr einsam und verlassen. Ja, nachdem ihre Mutter sie vor 6 Jahren verlassen, und nach all dem, was ihr Vater ihr angetan hatte, fühlte sie sich zum ersten mal wieder glücklich.

Summer betrat das Haus der Roberts. Es war schon weit nach 24.00 Uhr, sie ging leise die Treppe hinauf, und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, doch ihn diesem saß schon jemand.

"Dad"


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**  
Eine Person ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die schweren Vorhänge, die die Fenster verdeckten.  
Summer ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Seit dem Vorfall letzte Woche verließ sie ihr Zimmer nur noch selten, nur um zur Schule zu gehen, oder sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

Flashback

_"Nein, Daddy, bitte nicht!"_

Flashback Ende

Summer´s Blick schweifte durch ihr Zimmer und blieb auf der Uhr haften. Sie atmete tief durch und ging ins Badezimmer.

Flashback

_"Nein! Daddy!" Summer schlägt um sich, in der Hoffnung sich irgendwie aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Neil Roberts presst sie auf das Bett und versucht ihr das Top auszuziehen. Er lässt von ihr ab, geht ein Stück vom Bett weg und öffnet seine Hose._

Flashback Ende

Summer stand vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer. Sie schwenkte einen weissen Stift, welchen sie in der rechten Hand hielt, hin und her.

Flashback

_Neil hält mit seiner linken Hand Summer´s Mund zu und öffnet mit der rechten langsam ihre Hose.  
Summer versucht ihren Vater in die Hand zu beissen, aber er lächelt sie nur an.  
Es ist das selbe lächeln wie immer, wenn er Summer schlug.  
Summer versucht zu schreien, aber sie kann es nicht. Nicht weil Neil ihr den Mund zuhält, sie schafft es einfach nicht. Die Worte gehen auf dem Weg vom Gehirn zum Mund in den tiefen ihres Köpers verloren._

Flashback Ende

Summer befand sich mittlerweile wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und blickte nervös auf den weissen Stift, der auf ihrem Nachttisch lag.  
Neben ihr lag eine Rasierklinge, welche sie aus dem Badezimmer mitgenommen hatte, auch wenn hoffte, dass sie sie nicht brauchen würde...

Flashback

_Neil liegt auf Summer und presst ihre Beine auseinander.  
"Daddy, nein, bitte!" Summer weint bittere Tränen.  
"Sei leise! Und stell dich nicht so an, dann wirst du´s garnicht merken!"_

Flashback Ende

Summer blickte ein letztes mal auf die Uhr. Sie stand langsam auf, atmete noch einmal tief durch und nahm den weissen Stift in die Hand.  
"Nein...nein...das darf nicht..." Summer ließ den Stift fallen.  
Sie wollte schreien, doch dafür hatte sie nicht mehr genügend Kraft. Sie fiel auf den Boden und weinte. So schlimm weinte sie noch nichtmal, als ihre Mutter sie verlassen hatte und die ganze Sache mit ihrem Vater angefangen hatte.  
Ihr Vater. Wie konne er ihr nur so etwas antun?  
Sie setzte sich vor ihr Bett und bewegte langsam ihre Hand in die Richtung der Rasierklinge...


End file.
